2013 in comics
This is a list of comics-related events in 2013. Conventions * January 31–February 3: Angouleme International Comics Festival (Angouleme, France) * March 1–3: Emerald City Comicon (Washington State Convention Center, Seattle, Washington) * March 2–3: STAPLE! (Austin, Texas) * March 15–17: MegaCon (Orange County Convention Center, Orlando, Florida) – scheduled guests include Ed McGuinness, Mark Bagley, Frank Cho, Bob Layton, Mike Perkins, Michael Lark, Neal Adams, Mark Waid, Chris Claremont, Mike Choi, Andrew Robinson, Steve Epting, Andy Price, Doug Sneyd, Jose Delbo, Matteo Scalera, Steve McNiven, Michael Atiyeh, Jimmy Cheung, George Pérez, Gail Simone, Mike McKone, Dave Johnson, Dan Panosian, Brian Pulido, Brandon Peterson, Amanda Conner, Jimmy Palmiotti, Billy Tucci, Georges Jeanty, Tim Townsend, and Craig Boldman * March 22–24: Wizard World St. Louis (America's Center, St Louis, Missouri) &nsbsp;- scheduled guests include Cullen Bunn, Jorge Molina, Tyler Kirkham, and Matt Kindt * March 29–31: WonderCon (Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, California) * March 30: Asbury Park Comic Con (Convention Hall, Asbury Park, New Jersey) — official guests include Al Jaffee, Michael E. Uslan, Herb Trimpe, Jamal Igle, Allen Bellman, Don McGregor, Jay Lynch, Rudy Nebres, John Holmstrom, Evan Dorkin, and Bob Camp. * April 6–7: MoCCA Festival (69th Regiment Armory, New York City) * April 13–14: Small Press and Alternative Comics Expo (Ramada Plaza Hotel & Conference Center, Columbus, Ohio) * April 13: New York Comic Book Marketplace (Penn Plaza Pavilion, New York City) * April 26–28: C2E2 (McCormick Place Complex, Chicago, Illinois)C2E2 2013, www.reedexpo.com * May 11–12: Toronto Comic Arts Festival (Toronto Reference Library, Toronto, Canada) * May 17–19: Dallas Comic Con (Irving Convention Center, Las Colinas, Irving, Texas) * May 17–19: Motor City Comic Con (Suburban Collection Showplace, Novi, Michigan) – scheduled guests include George Pérez, Jim Calfiore, Matthew Clark, Greg Horn, David Lloyd, Mark McKenna, Mike McKone, Tom Raney, Andy Suriano, and Charles Paul Wilson III * May 17–18: East Coast Black Age of Comics Convention (Enterprise Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) — presentation of the Glyph Comics AwardsJordan, Chris. "Comics convention representing black superheroes opens this weekend," Metro (May 16, 2013). * May 23–26: Phoenix Comicon (Phoenix Convention Center, Phoenix, Arizona) * June 7–9: Heroes Convention (Charlotte Convention Center, Charlotte, North Carolina) — guests include Jason Aaron, Bob Almond, Jim Amash, Peter Bagge, Mitch Breitweiser, Elizabeth Breitweiser, Mark Brooks, Richard Case, Becky Cloonan, Jeremy Dale, Michael Dooney, Steve Epting, Tom Fowler, Matt Fraction, Francesco Francavilla, Rob Guillory, Cully Hamner, Scott Hampton, Dustin Harbin, Tony Harris, Jeremy Haun, Adam Hughes, Jamal Igle, Matt Kindt, Jason Latour, John Layman, Tom Lyle, Paul Maybury, Bob McLeod, Jorge Molina, Sean Gordon Murphy, B. Clay Moore, Ted Naifeh, David Petersen, Brandon Peterson, Ed Piskor, Eric Powell, Tom Raney, Paolo Rivera, Don Rosa, Greg Rucka, Jim Rugg, Tim Sale, Tom Scioli, Charles Soule, Matthew Southworth, Joe Staton, Brian Stelfreeze, Arthur Suydam, Marcio Takara, Philip Tan, Ben Templesmith, Tim Townsend, Cory Walker, Lee Weeks, and Brett Weldele * June 28–30: Wizard World New York City Experience (Basketball City, Pier 36, New York City) — scheduled guests include Julie Bell, Mike Deodato, Jr., Stan Lee, Carlos Pacheco, Humberto Ramos, Paolo Rivera, Arthur Suydam, and Boris Vallejo * July 18–21: San Diego Comic-Con International (San Diego Convention Center, San Diego, California) * August 8–11: Wizard World Chicago (Donald E. Stephens Convention Center, Rosemont, Illinois): Special guests: Stan Lee, Morena Baccarin, James Marsters, Juliet Landau, Manu Bennett, Norman Reedus, Michael Rooker, Andrew McCarthy, Jason David Frank, Alan Davis, Esad Ribic, Pasqual Ferry, Harvey Tolibao, Scott Snyder, Greg Capullo, Kenneth Rocafort, Ramon F. Bachs, Francis Portela, Greg Land, Ethan Van Sciver, and Michael Golden * August 30–September 2: Dragon*Con (Atlanta, Georgia) * September 7–8: Baltimore Comic-Con (Baltimore Convention Center, Baltimore, Maryland) * September 13–14: Small Press Expo (Bethesda North Marriott Hotel & Conference Center, North Bethesda, Maryland) * September 20–22: Wizard World Ohio Comic Con (Greater Columbus Convention Center, Columbus, Ohio) * September 27–29: Pittsburgh Comicon (Monroeville Convention Center, Monroeville, Pennsylvania) * September 28: Wildcat Comic Con (Pennsylvania College of Technology, Williamsport, Pennsylvania) * October 10–13: New York Comic Con (Jacob K. Javits Convention Center, New York City) First issues by title ;Age of Ultron :Release: March by Marvel Comics. Writer: Brian Michael Bendis Artist: Bryan Hitch'' ;Black Beetle :Release: January by Dark Horse Comics. Writer/Artist: Francesco Francavilla ;East of West :Release: March by Image Comics. Writer: Jonathan Hickman Artist: Nick Dragotta ;Five Weapons :Release: February by Image Comics. Writer & Artist: Jimmie Robinson ;Guardians of the Galaxy vol 3 :Release: February by Marvel Comics. Writer: Brian Michael Bendis Artist: Steve McNiven ;Helheim :Release: March by Oni Press. Writer: Cullen Bunn Artist: Joëlle Jones ;Lost Vegas :Release: March by Image Comics. Writer: Jim McCann Artist: Janet Lee'' ;New Avengers vol 3 :Release: January by Marvel Comics. Writer: Jonathan Hickman Artist: Steve Epting ;Nova vol 5 :Release: January by Marvel Comics. Writer: Jeph Loeb Artist: Ed McGuiness ;Sex :Release: March by Image Comics. Writer: Joe Casey Artist: Piotr Kowalski ;Uncanny Skullkickers :Release: February by Image Comics. Writer: Jim Zub Artists: Edwin Huang and Misty Coats See also *List of Oricon number-one manga of 2013 References Category:2013 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists